Stomach Wound
by ahsokanerd
Summary: During a battle, Ahsoka gets wounded in an unfortunate location. [Drabble]


Stomach Wound

22 BBY

* * *

"I… I didn't know getting shot in the stomach would... hurt so much," Ahsoka said through clenched teeth as the medic worked on her. She was lying on the bare muddy ground, yet she held her head up to look at her injury and watch as the clone worked on her. It was just a little wound; barely larger than her thumb. But it hurt like hell. "Could you give me some more painkillers?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but I can't give you any more," the medic said with a shake of his head, taking off his bloodied rubber gloves and putting on a new pair. Ahsoka tried to recall his name. _Oh, that's right._ She recognized the markings on the man's armor. _Hardcase._ "You have as much in your system as you can take. If I were to give you more, you'd die of an overdose. Once the gunship arrives we can knock you out."

"No, don't," Ahsoka said. "I need to review the battle strategy with General Skywalker. Changes will need to be made due to my… predicament." _The only task I'm suited for now is directing the space battle from the bridge of a Star Destroyer. I can't lead a ground assault now._ "How much longer until he reaches here?"

"He should be arriving any second now, ma'am." It was true. The words were barely out of the clone's mouth, when Ahsoka spotted the familiar sight of a gunship approaching them, with two massive headlights piercing the darkness with bright blue light. As it began to land, small creatures of various species scurried out of the way. She pushed the larger animals away from her if they got close.

The doors of the gunship opened with a click, and immediately afterwards 501st troopers ran out with Captain Rex and the general. While the clones created a temporary perimeter, Anakin knelled in front of Ahsoka, his concern for her easily breaking past his efforts to conceal his worry from his men. "Snips, are you alright?"

"Yes; yes, I'm fine," Ahsoka said. She coughed, then gestured to her bandaged midsection. "Hardcase patched me up. I just can't lead the ground assault now."

"She won't be able to run without worsening her injury, sir," Hardcase added. "She's not suffering from any bleeding internally, but if she ignores it…"

Anakin nodded grimly, his jaw clenching tightly. "Understood. Trooper, where's the rest of the men? There should have been more guarding her."

_Oh, right. That._ Ahsoka's lekku paled considerably. "I'm… I'm sorry, master. I tried to save them, but… we were ambushed. We won, but Hardcase and I are the only survivors." She looked away as a tear fell down her face. "I failed."

"Here, let me help you to the gunship," Anakin said, putting an arm under her shoulders. Hardcase took the other side, and together they lifted her up. _He hasn't said anything about out losses,_ she noticed. _He's disappointed in me._ Guilt consumed her. It was all her fault; she had ordered them to take out the patrol, thinking they were only infantry droids. She'd been wrong. The whole thing was a trap, and she hadn't sensed it.

As they entered the gunship, Anakin gave her a strange look. "What?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"You know, it's my fault that those men are dead, not yours," Anakin said, carefully laying her on the floor of the gunship.

Hardcase was already busying himself with the medical supplies, probably looking for something that would knock her out. _If he does find something, I'll tell him not to. _"No, master, it isn't your fault," Ahsoka objected. "If I had-"

Anakin put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Snips, no matter what you say, it's my fault. I'm your commanding officer. I sent you to a dangerous location on an enemy planet, without proper backup. That was my mistake." When she tried to sit up and protest, he put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. Turning around to Hardcase, he asked, "How long until she recovers?"

"Two weeks at most," Hardcase answered. "Though it's going to leave a scar."

"A big scar?" Ahsoka's eyes widened as something dawned on her. _No, please tell me that it'll be fine. Please…_

"I'm afraid so," Hardcase said.

Ahsoka groaned. "Ugh, why did it have to be on the stomach of all places?"

At first, her master seemed confused. Then he realized what she meant. "Oh, I understand," Anakin said, his eyes twinkling. "Looks like you'll have to wear more clothing now. No more tube top." He looked at Ahsoka apologetically. "Though I am sorry about your wound." Stepping out of the gunship, he gestured towards the pilot. "Pilot, get her out of here."

Hardcase knelt next to her with a syringe in his hand as the doors closed. "May I?"

"Feel free," Ahsoka said, giving him her arm. She felt the gunship lift off, and she closed her eyes. "It looks like I'm in need of some new clothes, and I'd like to get some rest before I do some thinking."

* * *

**AhsokaNerd's Corner**

I'm not very proud of this one-shot. Personally, I hate it. It isn't emotional enough, nor is it very detailed. But it fits my head-canon of why Ahsoka decided to cover her middle when she got her new outfit. Perhaps when I have some extra time, I'll re-write this. By the way, this is canon in my Star Wars universe (Alien).

May the Force be with you!

- AhsokaNerd


End file.
